This invention is directed toward a portable pitching mound for both indoor and outdoor use and more specifically a portable pitching mound having a warning mat.
Portable pitching mounds are well known in the art and generally include a base covered by turf such as astro-turf with a pitching rubber attached. The mounds are of many shapes and structures. While these mounds have served many purposes, there are still problems that exist in the art.
One problem occurs, particularly in areas where players wear spikes, when through use, the turf wears through to the base which is typically made of fiberglass. When this occurs a player's cleat can either slip on the fiberglass or become tangled in the turf, leading to potential injury.
Further, when this occurs, the mound becomes inoperable until repaired. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses this problem.
Therefore, an objective of this invention is to provide a portable mound having a warning mat.
This and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based on the following written description, drawings and claims.